Naruto Shippuden revamped: Naruto and Kyuubi's adventure to Hokage
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto just returned to the leaf village after his three year training trip when he sees hinata and hears a voice in his head thinking at first it was her asks but finds out it wasn't after he visits the hokage to announce his return and ask a favor but read the story and find out more. will be updated as more ideas come god like Naruto
1. Naruto's new abilities and return

Naruto was walking into the leaf village after his three year absence when he saw a face he recognised but yet she looked different as she was three years older and was taller as such. "Hey Hinata nice to see you again" said Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata.

"Yup Hinata its me I just got back from training and I have a few more ideas for some new jutsu" said Naruto when he heard a voice in his head.

 _ **'I know your capable of more then you know and that you have wind, water, earth and fire chakra'** _ said the feminine voice confusing Naruto.

"Huh did you say something Hinata?" asked Naruto confused by the new voice.

"N-No I-I d-didn't N-N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata. "W-W-Well I-I g-got t-to go" stuttered Hinata before running home.

'Hmm I wonder who that voice belonged to?' Naruto thought to himself before heading to the Hokage tower to report that he's back but also to request the rest of the day to rest.

While walking to the Hokage tower Naruto saw Sakura a few houses away from the Hokage tower. "Hi Sakura how are you?" asked Naruto.

"Hi Naruto. I'm good" said Sakura.

"You don't have to worry Sakura I don't have feelings for you anymore" said Naruto.

"Wait what since when?" she asked.

"Well since I realized that its useless to love someone who doesn't love me or constantly hits me" said Naruto.

"Well I guess you grew up more then I thought" said Sakura.

"See you" said Naruto as he started walking up to the Hokage's tower.

Once he arrived at the base of the tower that voice came back. **'jump through the window'** said the female voice. Naruto just thought the voice was trying to help him so he jumped through the Hokage's office window scaring Tsunade out of her chair. "What the heck Naruto why did you startle me?" asked Tsunade.

"A voice in my head told me to jump in the window as it would be quicker anyhow I am back but I was wondering if I can use the rest of the day to Meditate on a few of my Teachings and tomorrow do Missions?" asked Naruto.

"Sure since Kakashi is out anyhow and Sakura is on a mission for me I guess I can do that for you" said Tsunade. "But tomorrow you and Sakura will be doing an exercise of Kakashi's choice is that understood?" Tsunade responded with a question.

"Yes Baa-chan" said Naruto before jumping from the window to his house where he walked in and closed the door before going into a meditative state as to enter his mind. after about five minutes of walking through the sewers he came upon the gate where the Kyuubi stayed. "Okay fox I am starting to realise the female voice is you" said Naruto as the giant fox walked up to the gate chuckling. "And whats so funny?" he asked.

The huge fox then smiled before he started to glow white and shrink. **"Nothing is funny I am just surprised that you heard my real voice as no one in the past has heard my real voice"** said the vixen as the white glow disappeared revealing a beautiful young lady looking around Naruto's age with DD cup breasts a slim body and is the same height as Naruto. **"I decided it was about time to introduce myself to the one I plan to marry one day"** the Vixen said.

"Wait your a girl?" asked Naruto now even more confused.

 **"Yes I am and well I hope you will eventually love me as much as I have come to love you and by the way you can call me Kurama"** said the vixen now known as Kurama.

"Well I can see no deception in your eyes so I will trust you for now" said Naruto.

 **"Thanks Naruto-Kun"** said Kurama. **"I will teach you as many Jutsu as I can seeing as I am trapped behind these bars"** finished Kurama.

"Really hold on I think I can help with that" said Naruto as he went through handsigns then slammed his hands on the gate. "Forbidden jutsu: seal Release" Yelled Naruto as the seal on the gate dissolved and then the gate opened releasing Kurama who then explained about how Naruto had to win a little Chakra tug-o-war with her but she promised she would go easy on Naruto touched Kurama and started to pull her chakra which was easy as she wasn't resisting so Naruto easily got a lot of chakra from Kurama and then because Naruto didn't seal Kurama again entered Kurama mode and exited his mind as he started sensing multiple Anbu level Ninja Approaching his location Naruto then relaxed but stayed in Kurama mode so he could adjust to its power. Within five minutes Naruto was surrounded by ten Anbu who looked like they were both scared(because they sensed Kurama's chakra) and ready to kill. "Don't worry guys I am fine I just tried out a new jutsu which copies the kyuubi's chakra and cloaks me in it. A scare tactic if you will" said Naruto eyes still closed.

"Then why are your eyes closed? asked Dragon Anbu.

"Simple I knew you were going to come here as the amount of chakra the jutsu copies is way too much to ignore and I need to concentrate to keep it up because this is only the second time I used this jutsu" responded Naruto lieing to the ANBU but they decided that they wouldn't press the issue further as they had more important issues to deal with.

"Okay as long as the Kyuubi didn't get free" sad Dragon ANBU.

"why or how would the Kyuubi get free I mean I am the vessel for the Kyuubi aren't I?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes but the seal could weaken" said Dragon ANBU.

"it hasn't though so don't worry I think if the seal was about to break the Kyuubi would have already gone on a rampage and you wouldn't have just felt it's chakra" said Naruto.

"well you do have a point we will take your word for it" said dragon.

All the ANBU finally left and Naruto decided to test more of his abilities by going to the training ground which took a shorter time then Naruto thought and he crashed into a tree as a result of too high a speed for him to handle yet. "Oww" said Naruto as he pulled himself from the tree. Before he decided to train new jutsu for the rest of the day.

 **"Now Naruto-kun I want you to make a rasengan and try to add wind chakra to it"** said Kurama.

Naruto then did just that made a ressengan and tried to add wind chakra to it which started to work until it exploded in his face. "Why did that happen?" Asked Naruto.

 **"Naruto-kin you added too much wind chakra too fast you have to add it slowly"** said Kurama.

Naruto then tried again and this time created the wind style rasengan. "yes almost done now to add a little more wind Chakra" said Naruto as he slowly did just that and slowly blades of wind chakra started to emerge from the wind rasengan finally completing it. " _ **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken"**_ called out Naruto as he created four shadow clones and then created four element an Rasengan to spin around the Rasenshuriken then throwing it at the clones creating one massive explosion grabbing the attention of Tsunade who personally responded to the explosion and saw Naruto standing at the edge of what looked like a Massive ball of wind fire water and earth. Naruto then scratched his head sheepishly. "Okay you caught me I am training with all of the Kyuubi's chakra and finished my fathers Jutsu" said Naruto as he dropped out of Kurama Mode and looked like his normal self again.

Tsunades eyes at this point were the size of the Akamichi's dinner plates. "W-When did you master the Kyuubi's Chakra and when did you learn use a move that powerful?" asked a scared Tsunade.

"First after I told you that I wanted the rest of the day off and just now I created the Wind style: Rasenshuriken. Wind style: Rasengan and Wind Water Fire and Earth combination style: Planetary Rasenshuriken" said Naruto as he continued to scratch his head before his eyes started to ache and he heard the Kyuubi talking to him again. **"Naruto-kun I guess the stress of using multiple elemental jutsu's at once unlocked your dormant doujutsu which even I didn't know of but I guess your father was a close cousin to the uchiha because you have the sharingan and rinnegan"** said Kyuubi as Naruto then opened his eyes reveiling his three tomoe sharingan and a nine tomoe rinnegan scaring Tsunade more.

Tsunade just stared at Naruto. "Well this is surprising I never thought I'd ever see those eyes especially on a Uzumaki" said Taunade.

"Oh really?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea the Sharringan is a rare thing but the Rennegan is even more rare" said Tsunade.

"Wow mind you I'm not too surprised because at this point nothing surprises me" said Naruto as he created 50 clones which all had more then Hokage level chakra.

 **"Naruto-kun can I speak please?"** Asked Kurama.

Naruto then allowed Kurama to speak through him so Tsunade could hear. **"Tsunade-Sama my name is Kurama I've got five bits of info for you Naruto-kun's abilities are only going to grow as I've seen another doujutus that he will have to train with the Hyuuga to unlock as only training with someone that has this doujutus can unlock it"** said Kurama through Naruto.

"Okay I guess that is one bit of info" said a shocked Tsunade.

 **"Now Naruto will be marring me in five years that's the second bit I will personally train him in what I know about my fathers jutsu"** said Kurama.

"Wait you the great demon fox had a father?" Asked Tsunade.

 **"Yes I did have a father his name was Haguromo Ōtsutsuki or as you know him the Sage of the six paths but on to the fourth bit of info. When I am done training Naruto-kun in one year I want him to take the chuunin exams but when his finals come I want my Naruto-kun to face the five Kage as to prove his true abilities as he will be able to use any jutsu including sub elements and he will even be able to use yin yang style otherwise known as creation style heck even use the gentle fist style if need be which is why I am going to need either Hinata Hyuuga or Hiashi Hyuuga who are both main blood descendants to my uncle Homura Ōtsutsuki and well when I am done training him Naruto will even be able to bring back your loved ones. The fifth bit of info is that well my grand mother was basically the creator of chakra who after eating a forbidden chakra fruit was the first to ever have chakra but in the end became the ten tailed beast who my father sealed in himself then seperated into the nine tailed beasts you know"** said Kurama before receeding back to her little home Naruto built after releasing her.

"Well that is a surprising bit of info this means Naruto is and will be the most powerful ninja in the land" said Tsunade as she sent a messenger bird to Hiashi immediately having Hiashi show up with a worried look on his face.

"Yes what is it Lady Tsunade?" Asked Hiashi.

"Hiashi Hyuuga you are to train Naruto in the gentle fist style as he aparently can unlock the Byakugan and already has the sharingan and rennegan" said Tsunade as she nodded towards Naruto as he Activated his doujutsu reveiling to Hiashi his three tomoe sharingan which started to morph into a mangekyo sharingan shaped like a biohazard symbol with a black fox slit pupil with a sage mode slit going through the other.

"Tsunade-sama are you sure he isn't being influenced by the demon fox" said Hiashi while his Byakugan was Active not even seeing Naruto dissappear and reappear in a matter of seconds standing right beside him making him nervous.

"Kurama isn't no demon well she is but not the kind that would go and kill all willy nilly as you think she's a kind peace loving demon fox yet if only a certain Uchiha didn't decide to use her power to try to take over the village everything would have been fine" said Naruto.

"what do you mean by that?" Asked Hiashi.

"Well did you not notice the sharingan in her eye when she attacked other then that the Uchiha she described and showed me using her memories she showed me someone from the Uchiha with the Power of Madara Uchiha" said Naruto as he went through handsigns before calling out a jutsu name. "Forbidden Ninja art: Memory projection" called out Naruto as Kuramas memories of that Nigt were then Projected around them showing a Masked man who pulled her out of Kushina Uzumakis body before controlling Kurama with his sharingan earning gasps from Tsunade and Hiashi before they watched the scene where Naruto ended up having her sealed inside him by his Parents making them both cry.

"We are so sorry Naruto-San if we had known all of this before we would have been nicer but now we know me and Tsunade will find this man and honour your parents more then they were by making sure you get the proper respect around town" said Hiashi.

"Naruto if I had known your mom was Kushina I would have just bet on you from the begining as you have the same strengths as her with Minatos looks I never thought you were my godson" said Tsunade.

Naruto then showed off his Kurama mode which now had 9 truth seeking balls floating behind him. "Well I feel a little more powerful but other then that" said Naruto. "Summoning jutsu: Kitsune contract Kurama" said Naruto as he summoned the Human form of Kurama fully dressed in a red Kimono with a orange nine tailed fox on the back.

 **"Never thought you would ever summon me. Anyhow I am sorry for causing your village so much trouble but if it weren't for that damn Madara Uchiha or whoever had the same amount of power I wouldn't be in this predicament but I will help Naruto protect the world"** said Kurama with a smile.

Tsunade and Hiashi were both taken back and put on guard by this. "Naruto why did you bring out the destructive Kyuubi out?" Asked Hiashi.

 **"What do you mean destructive if you want destructive you should meet Shukaku without Gaara My brother wouldn't be able to be stopped from killing every human on earth I am a lot nicer then him even when I am pissed so if you want to live DON'T EVER HARM MY NARUTO-KUN DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"** asked Kurama.

Tsunade and Hiashi then backed down a little but stayed on guard before nodding. "Understood" they both said in unison.

 **"Good now Hiashi-sama train my Naruto-kun in the gentle fist so he can unlock his third doujutsu"** said Kurama.

"But why he's not a Hyuuga?" Asked Hiashi.

 **"Because I said and well his Byakugan is most likely going to be stronger than yours as he already has two other Doujutsu to back it up"** said Kurama.

"Ok" said Hiashi as he got into the gentle fist stance watching as Naruto copied his stance.

"You ready for this Lord Hiashi?" Asked Naruto.

Naruto started to charge at Hiashi in the same way Neji charged at him when Neji used the eight trigrams sixty four palms and then tired to use the same move as Neji on Hiashi only to get 16 hits in before Hiashi retaliated. "Eight Trigams 64 palms" shouted Hiashi. Hitting Naruto sixty four times only for Naruto to get back up like he did vs Neji in the chuunin exams but this time his eyes changed again reveiling his left eye to be a Byakugan with three faded Tomoe like it was part sharingan and his left looked like a mix of Sasukes rennegan with the Byakugan.

 _ **"Eight Trigrams sixty four Rasengan Palm strikes"**_ shoutrd Naruto as the tips of his fingers had Rasengan on them as he hit Hiashi sixty four times with in three seconds leaving mini Rasengan marks all over his torso and blocking his chakra points making him go on one knee. Hiashi then stated that Naruto was better then him and that he had to get his chakra points reopened and Naruto then turned to Tsunade. "Well when's the text Chuunin exams because I am participating" said Naruto.

"No you can't because you are being promoted as you would most likely kill all the gennin accidentally you are now Chuunin and are givin the chance to take the jonin exams which I hear your sensei is participating as well as a few of the chuunin like Iruka and I hear that Gaara wants to fight the winner" said Tsunade getting Naruto's attention. "See you in one month" she finished before grabbing Hiashi and quickly taking him to the hospital.

Naruto then returned home to rest so he could ask for a high ranking mission as to take out Hinata as a cover for his true love as people would freak out if they knew who he was going to be with.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think of my updates for the first chapter


	2. Fake Zabuza and Naruto's date

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up and got dressed in an all black outfit with little designs of an orange Uzumaki swirl and the Ōtsutsuki clan symbol on it. "Well today I'm going to request an s rank mission" said Naruto with a smile. Once he was dressed he walked out of his apartment and walked to the Hokage's tower where he saw Tsunade doing Paper work. "Baa-chan can I have a s rank mission?" Asked Naruto.

"Well don't you look more like a ninja and no because we don't have any yet but there have been reports of Zabuza momochi being revived and attacking the village of by the great Naruto bridge again we would like you to check it out as a team of two it will be you and Kakashi but we want you to take Sakura just in case but with your power you should be able to handle it so go as fast as you can as this is a a rank mission" said Taunade.

Naruto then walked to the gate and saw Sakura and Kakashi there as well as Hinata who was there to wish him a safe trip. "Don't worry Hinata-chan we won't be more then a day" said Naruto as he grabbed Kakashi and Sakuras shoulder before using an advanced version of the Hirashin to teleport them to the village where the bridge was built.

"wait how are we here already?" Asked Kakashi and Sakura in unison banshee voice.

"Ok if you two use that pitch of voice again I will take you back but I used a true Hiarashin and didn't Tsunade tell you anything about my power?" Asked Naruto.

"No she didn't tell us anything about you that we don't already know so why don't you enlighten us" said Kakashi.

Naruto then released the genjutsu on his eyes reveiling the mixture of his doujutsu's and then entered Sage of the six paths Kurama mode shocking both Kakashi and Sakura. "Wait when did you get all this power?" Asked Saukra.

"Shush he's over there and it ain't Zabuza it's a ninja from the hidden in the mist using a genjutsu" said Naruto as he then charged at the fake Zabuza. Naruto held in his hand a black and white Rasengan which he then slammed into the ground at the fakes feet. **"forbidden rasengan: resurrection"** shouted Naruto as he backed away from the spot the resengan was spinning until a cloud of smoke appeared before dissipating reveiling the real Zabuza Momochi. "Hey Zabuza it's my the little brat from when you died by Hakus side just thought I'd give you the honor of beating the shit out of your fake there" said Naruto as he pointed to the fake Zabuza who was sweating bullets.

"Thanks Kid, I was kinda pissed that someone was using my name and well karma is a bitch and your karma's bitch for being my imposter so time to die, but first do you have a sword of some kind that I could use Naruto" said Zabuza as Naruto went through some handsigns before pulling out a sword that looked like a six foot chefs knife (imagine zangetsu from bleach). "This should be fun" finished Zabuza before looking more demonic then ever and slicing through the fake with relative ease. "Never mind it was too quick and boring what's this sword made of anyway?" Asked Zabuza.

"It's made of pure Chakra so it will cut through anything with ease seeing as I have just as much chakra as the sage of the six paths now but looks like my forbidden rasengan is starting to fade" said Naruto.

Zabuza walked up to the imposter before removing the genjutsu and finding Suigetsu cut in half and unable to turn to water. "Wait how is he not able to use his ability to turn to water?" Asked Zabuza.

"My chakra disrupted his and also made it so his kekigenkai was useless" said Naruto.

"Wow that's some pretty powerful chakra" said Zabuza before his body sunk down into the earth. "Later Kakashi" he said before completely disappearing into the ground.

Naruto then grabbed Suigetsus two halves and gave his lower half to Kakashi and his upper body to Sakura before teleporting team all to the Hokage tower.

"Here Tsunade this is the Zabuza that was terrorizing the land of wave his name is Suigetsu and I let Zabuza himself do him in as I thought it only fair that Zabuza redeem himself Having his name be used by some imposter" said Naruto.

"Good job Naruto unique way to complete the mission but good job none the less there have been reports that Sasuke has been spotted near the border to the land of lightning if you want to go I will have Jiraiya meet you there" said Tsunade. "Also you might want to visit Gaara or send clones to each village have the clones that aren't going to the sand village transform into someone they wouldn't recognize so that they don't suspect a thing till the time comes to protect the other Jinchuriki as the Akatsuki I hear are planning to move soon so hurry and deal with Sasuke so you can support your clones that need it" finished Tsunade before Naruto created 100 clones and spread them out to where all the jinchuriki were as to protect them and then teleported to the land of lightning border and saw what looked like a hideout with his Byakugan and also spotted Sasuke and Orochimaru the hideout was 30 yards from where he was so Naruto ran to the location and decided to attack Orochimaru first who he found at the opposite end of the hideout in what seemed like a laboratory.

"Lookes like little Naruto found us Kabuto too bad he's too weak to take me out and save Sasuke but I wonder who is stronger Naruto or Sasuke?" Asked Orochimaru.

Kabuto smirked. "Either way he will not be able to beat you lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto.

"That's what you think Orochimaru time to die" said Naruto as he entered Sage of the six paths Kurama mode. "Six paths sage art: ultimate elemental planetary Rasensuriken" said Naruto as he created a Rasenshuriken of every element and sub element before throwing them at Orochimaru only for Orochimaru to use his style of substitution jutsu at the absolute last second making him have to constantly substitute his real body more then ten times as their were too many Rasensuriken to avoid easily in the end he used up all of his chakra substituting his real body to save his own butt by the time he was done the first assault he had no chakra to use any of his own Jutsu essentially making him useless in battle.

"curse you Uzumaki how did you master all the elements?" Asked a very pissed off Orochimaru.

"Easy since you are going to die I might as well tell you that you are facing someone with more power then the sage of the six paths" said Naruto as he put his hands together before opening thin in he shape of a triangle. "Planetary devastation" said Naruto as he sent a tiny ball of black chakra toward Orochimaru hitting him in the gut and trapping him in a huge ball of rocks before Naruto ran through more handsigns. "Moon melting lava Rasengan" said Naruto as he created a resengan out of lava and created a clone at the same time and had the clone create a magnetic Rasengan with the side ability to seal Orochimaru's soul inside of the ground itself. Kabuto who decided to run when Naruto entered sage of the six paths mode thought that if he became the dragon sage he could beat Naruto. Naruto on the other hand walked away and headed towards where he saw Sasuke, once he was close enough he released the genjutsu on his eyes and continued to Sasuke when he heard an explosion from Sasukes location so he teleported to the exact location and saw Sasuke trying out a new jutsu of his own. "There you are Sasuke figures you would hide with a pedophile but still I am here to take you back and you won't be able to stop me" said Naruto.

"I see you have the Byakugan and a sharringan mix but that the other eye I know is a Byakugan but the rings and tomoe don't match any eye I know about" so how did you steal the abilities of the Hyuuga and Uchiha?" Asked Sasuke.

"One I didn't steal them I unlocked my doujutsu through training with my girlfriend but not like I'll tell you who she is anyhow it's time for you to come back with me. Chakra sealing Rasengan time space barrage" said Naruto as he came at Sasuke from behind and sealed his chakra and then tied Sasuke up and took any and all weapons before teleporting him to Ibiki and Anko's interrogation room where they were about to interrogate another prisoner when the saw Sasuke they smiled a smile that would make Orochimaru shiver with fear and Naruto then took The other prisoner to their cell before returning to Anko and Ibiki. "Anko get any and all info from his as well as scare him into being a leaf shinobi if you have to torture him but don't kill him" said Naruto as he left and headed to the Hokage tower to report the capture of Sasuke. To which Tsunade then gave him the rest of the week off.

Naruto then walked to the Hyuuga compound and decided to take Hinata out to eat to make it look like she was his girlfriend. Once at the Hyuuga compound he was greeted by the two guards. "Halt Hiashi may have said you are allowed in but doesn't mean we have to allow a demon like you in" said guard one.

"If I was as you say a demon I would have killed you the moment I saw you and I'm here to take my girlfriend Hinata for dinner since next week I will be busy with a lot of missions all of which are A rank missions" said Naruto trying to get them to let him in.

The guards looked at each other then back to him. "Give us one good reason to allow you in" said guard two. Naruto then smiled as he released his genjutsu reveiling his three doujutsu the guards then backed up. "Who did you steal those eyes from?" Asked guard two as Hiashi walked out.

"why aren't you Letting Naruto-sama in he is our honoured guest and he didn't steal those eyes he unlocked them in a battle with me" said Hiashi.

The guards then bowed down and let Naruto in. "So Naruto-sama why are you here today?" Asked Hiashi.

"I am here for Hinata-chan I want to take her on a date" said Naruto, Hiashi then activated his Byakugan to ensure there wasn't anyone watching.

 _"Is this to keep the fact that you are with Kurama-san under wraps?"_ Asked Hiashi in a whisper.

"Yes and well I kinda know that she loves me so I figure that she deserves as much so I talked to my other half and she said that I should marry Hianta in public and stay married to her but marry her in private as not many people would accept her" said Naruto trying to keep his voice down when he noticed Hinata walking from her room toward where they are.

"N-Naruto-kun w-why a-are you h-here?" Stuttered Hinata.

"Well to ask you on a date" said Naruto.

"R-r-really y-y-you want t-to g-go on a d-d-d-date with m-m-me?" Said Hinata while blushing and hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Yup get ready and I will wait right here for you Hinata-hime" said Naruto adding the suffix to sweeten the deal on Hinata's end making Hinata feint.

After about an hour Hinata woke up in Naruto's arms. "Glad to see your awake Hinata-hime" said Naruto with an honest smile. "I hope you would like to go on a date with me Hinata" finished Naruto.

"O-of course I would love to go on a d-date with you I w-was just shocked t-that you wanted t-to d-date me N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata worried that she pushed him awa with her feinting.

"Where would you like to go Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"A-anywhere y-you would l-like is ok w-with me N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

 ** _"How about you take her to Ichiraku ramen I mean I dislike ramen thanks to having to smell it and taste it for 16 years so why not take her there as you might not be allowed in any other restaurant yet"_** said Kurama through mental link.

"Let's go Hinata-chan I will take you to Ichiraku today hopefully I can take you to a better restaurant next time" said Naruto before he picked her up bridal style and Carries her to Ichiraku before setting her down on the stool five minutes after they left the compound. Naruto then looks at Hinata as he sits next to her with a big smile.

"Naruto what can I do for you today?" Asked Teuchi as he turned around and noticed Naruto looking at a girl he never seen come to Ichiraku often. "Well hello Lady Hinata what can I get you today?" Asked Teuchi.

"I'm here with my boyfriend and would like to have one bowl of Miso ramen please" responded Hinata.

"May I please have one bowl of the same Teuchi-sama?" Asked Naruto.

"of course anything for my best customer and since it's a special day for you your meals are on the house but I'm shocked Naruto you usually eat ten or more bowls what's with the sudden change?" Asked Teuchi as he sent the order to Ayame.

"Well I kinda feel it's time for a change of pace and I'm with my girlfriend so I figure eat a little slower and maybe only one bowl today" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto shocked that he could be so mature and such a gentleman toward her but enjoyed the time she had as she thought it was a dream and didn't want to wake from it. After five minute their food was brought to them and Ayame smiled. "It's nice to see Naruto-nii-chan happy and I don't mean a fake happy please take care of him" said Ayame.

"I will Ayame-chan" responded Hinata.

"Hinata-chan I hope your enjoying your night" said Naruto before he took the first bite of his ramen.

Hinata took her second bite before looking at Naruo with a smile. "A-as l-long as I am w-with you my n-night couldn't be better" said Hinata shocking everyone as she didn't stutter as much.

"I'm glad" said Naruto as he finished the last bite of his ramen.

after two more minutes Hinata had finished her ramen and looked at Naruto. "W-what are we going to do now?" Asked Hinata.

"Well I have a gift for you but we'd have to run to my apartment to get it but before that let's go pick up something for your sister" said Naruto as they walked to the Dango restaurant and picked up a box of Dango for Hinabi and headed to Naruto's apartment where Naruto gave Hinata a box with a ribbon on it. "Go ahead open it Hinata-chan" said Naruto as Hinata just looked at him surprised that he got her a gift.

After two minutes Hinata got over her shock and opened the box finding a similar outfit that she would usually wear but with the Uzumaki swirl on it and a red scarf she then looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes before she glomped him. "Thank you Naruto-kun I love it" said Hinata before running to the bathroom to change into her new outfit.

After about half an hour of admiring her new outfit Hinata walked out of the bathroom with her new outfit on. "It looks great on you Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"Thank you Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing at the complement.

Naruto smiled before he reached for Hinata's hand. "Let's go Hinata-chan I will take you home and I'll ask Tsunade-sama if you can come on a mission with me one of these days" said Naruto with a smile. Naruto then walked Hinata to the Hyuuga compound and to her room before kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she closed her bedroom door before she decided to go to bed.

* * *

So how did you like chapter two chapter three will be out soon


	3. Naruto vs Deidara and Sasori

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up and walked to the Hokage's office. "Baa-chan can you give me a mission for me and Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked at the scrolls looking for a good mission for them when she noticed an A rank mission that was too important as it was about the Akatsuki and involved the village hidden in the sand. "Naruto I have an A rank mission that could possibly end up an S rank mission as you will have to Protect Gaara from the Akatsuki our Intel has told us of a plot to attack the sand village and steal the one tail. Your job will be to Protect Gaara and as much of the sand as possible Hinata will be your back up but if things get out of hand send a clone and we will help asap is that understood?" Said Tsunade.

"Hai" responded Naruto before upping out the window and running straight to Hinata's where Hiashi greeted Naruto with a worried look.

"What's wrong Uzumaki-sama?" Asked Hiashi.

"Hinata and me have an A rank maybe S rank mission to Protect Gaara from the Akatsuki" said Naruto earning a look of shock from Hiashi.

"you do know that this would make my daughter the first in our clan to have ever completed an A to S rank mission as even I have only done A rank missions at highest rank but be sure to keep my daughter safe" said Hiashi.

"You have my word Hiashi-Sama and if I need back up you will be the first I contact is that all right?" Asked Naruto.

"That I can agree with as if her eyes were to fall into the hands of the Akatsuki we would all be in trouble" said Hiashi trying to look professional.

Naruto then teleported into Hianta's room as she was changing making her blush. "N-N-Naruto-kun w-w-what a-are you d-doing in my room?" Asked a very embarrassed Hinata.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "We have a very important mission that we have to be there right away as it could keep our ties with suna strong if the one tail is protected Tsunade thinks we will be able to handle it but says it might turn into an s rank mission so it's of the highest importance" said Naruto earning a look of shock from Hinata. "Why is everyone shocked when I describe the mission?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Well for one i would be the first in my clan to be accepting a possibly S rank mission but also that you said Tsunade chose us as well you seem to be worried" said Hinata before she realized her Double D cup breasts were showing to Naruto and that Naruto was staring as well as blushing, Hinata then quickly covered up her breasts as Naruto quickly looked away his face redder then aa tomato if possible.

"S-s-sorry Hi-Hinata-chan" stuttered Naruto embarrassed that he was staring at Hinata yet he could hear Kurama laughing out loud. 'Kurama this isn't funny' thought Naruto.

 ** _'sorry but yes it is I have neveKr seen you embarrassed before so this is highly entertaining I think I will enjoy Hinata's company'_** responded Kurama.

Naruto sighed at this but decided to shrug it off before looking Hinata in the eye. "I will leave the room I'll be at the gates waiting so we can hurry to the sand village" said Naruto as Hinata then grabbed his arm.

"Y-you can stay Naruto-kun I'm happy it was you that saw me like this and not anyone else but I will hurry and get dressed so we can hurry" said Hinata with a smile.

Hinata then proceeded to get dressed starting with her lavender bra then her lavender panties and her new outfit Naruto bought her. Hinata then grabbed Naruto's hand. "Ok let's go" said Naruto as he teleported them to the sand village where Gaara was shocked at how Naruto arrived. "Hey Gaara" said Naruto as he turned around slowly.

"Can't get anything past you can I Gaara?" Asked Naruto as he undid the genjutsu shocking not only Gaara but Hinata as well.

"Your eyes shukaku says he hasn't seen since father" said Gaara.

"Well I did unlock my doujutsus and they merged so I guess these eyes are really powerful" said Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun has the Byakugan mixed with rennegan and sharingan?" Hinata asked herself.

"Ah so the Akatsuki are two days aaway" said Naruto with his Byakugan Active.

"How can you tell or see that far?" Asked Gaara.

"Well for one they are in a Forest on the border but at the speed they are walking they will take two days to get here oh and one of your men has a mind control jutsu planted on him by Sasori to activate when he gets within a certain distance of the village so I would try a seal removal jutsu on any and all guards that could have ever come in contact with Sasori" said Naruto as Gaara stood shocked before ordering the seal removal done as to protect the village even further.

Naruto and Hinata both followed the Kazekage to where they would stay. "I hope you two don't mind staying in the same room we kinda only have one left at the moment" lied Gaara.

"No we don't mind but I know your lieing as my Byakugan detected you are trying to hook me and Hinata up which you don't have to worry about we are already a couple" said Naruto.

"Yea it's ok Kazekage-sama we are a couple now so don't worry" said Hinata.

"Well you finally realized she loves you took you long enough Naruto-San" said Gaara.

"Even you knew?" Asked Naruto.

"Well of course it was kinda obvious" said Gaara.

"I must have been really oblivious then" said Naruto.

"It seems to be so but looks like you two are happy but why did you bring her on a mission with you especially if it's so dangerous?" Asked Gaara.

"Well she can support my Byakugan so I kinda needed her expertise seeing as this is only the second day with my merged doujutsu" said Naruto.

"That's very smart choosing a teammate that supports you so well" commented Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara" said Naruto.

"Yes thank you kazekage-sama" said Hinata.

"You can call me Gaara as you are my first friends girlfriend" said Gaara.

"Hai Gaara-sama" said Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata then walked into their room and retired for the day while Naruto created sixteen clones to watch the village in case the Akatsuki arrived earlier then they thought.

 **Two days later**

Naruto and Hinata waited at the village gates for the two Akatsuki to appear which didn't take long as Naruto then saw Sasori and Deidara walk up to the village. "Oh look Sasori looks like your seal didn't work" said Deidara.

"I see that but I wonder what the nine tailes host is doing here" said Sasori like he was expecting some resistance.

"Well looks like your right on time for the fall of the Akatsuki" said Naruto as he entered sage of the six paths Kurama mode before activating his Byakugan and a secret mangekyo sharingan that Kurama created for him (imagine Sasukes eternal mangekyo but more demonic in appearance).

"Looks like our information on this jinchuriki was wrong" said Deidara as him and Sasori got into their fighting stance.

"Yes I believe you are correct but we should still be able to handle this also I think we should not underestimate him though" said Sasori.

"Well once a wimp always a wimp I say" said Deidara.

Naruto then ran through handsigns faster then Deidara could keep up with before stopping on the dragon. "Fire style great fire annihilation" said Naruto as he breathed a stream of super hot flames. As soon as he stopped he ran through more handsigns creating four clones then ran through handsigns while his clones ran through different handsigns. "Elemental destruction style: atomic blast" said Naruto as all the clones started breathing the elements towards the two Akatsuki who switched out with some rocks two seconds before the blast Naruto then ran through more handsigns. "Secret sand style sand barrier" said Naruto creating a huge wall of sand as the other jutsu exploded creating a mushroom cloud and shockwave that sent both Deidara and Sasori flying back towards the forest at breakneck speeds before they suddenly stopped one hundred yards into the forest a two days walk from the sand village. Naruto then teleported to them with an evil smile on his face. "This is going to be fun" said Naruto as he ran through handsigns. "Mind control jutsu" said Naruto as he took control of their bodies and minds to contact the leader of the Akatsuki who was shocked by the sudden contact by Deidara and Sasori wondering what was wrong. "Hello leader of the Akatsuki this is the new sage of the six paths and here is a warning for you, if you or any Akatsuki try to touch a tailed beast I will personally kill the lot of you" said Naruto using both Deidara and Sasori before killing them both using their own bodies to kill each other by stabbing each other in the heart and making Deidara blow up Sasori.

The unknown leader of the Akatsuki shuddered at the thought of the guy who used Deidara and Sasori to leave him a message then kill them before long he went back to thinking it was some lowly ninja who got lucky and thinking he was a god. "Whoever that was will pay for hindering my plans. Zetsu do you know who that was and where they are I will deal with them personally" said The leader.

"Pein-sama the nine tails host was the one and he is currently at the sand village and his clones are scattered around the other villages to protect the other jinchuriki" said Zetsu.

"Konan prepare to travel to the leaf village we will deal with the Kyuubi first seeing as this jinchuriki is going to be a problem we leave in three days" said Pein.

Pein and Konan then started to set up to travel to the highest mountain near the leaf village in three days time.

 **Meanwhile back with Naruto**

After disposing of the bodies Naruto then teleported to the sand village and said to Gaara and Hinata that the mission was complete before saying their goodbyes and teleported to the leaf village to report their success. After giving Tsunade the mission details and being dismissed Naruto walked Hinata home with proof that Hinata and Naruto single handedly completed an S-rank mission shocking the whole Hyuuga clan including her father who was happier then anyone that the mission was a success till Naruto pulled out a scroll and then unsealed the contents which happened to be the heads of the two Akatsuki members making the clan heads shiver with fear trying to figure out who did this to two S rank criminals. Hiashi then walked up to Naruto and patted him on the back. "I assume there were no problems?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto shook his head. "No not at all they threatened me and lady Hinata which only caused them to kill themselves when I took over their minds after creating a huge explosion and protecting a whole village from said village.

Hiashi looked at Naruto then to Hinata and back at Naruto. 'Mental note never threaten my daughter or face the wrath of someone more powerful then the Hokage' thought Hiashi. "Good job Uzumaki-sama" said Hiashi.

Naruto smiled until he saw the main branch heads look at him. "Why are you treating that demon child with respect Hiashi?" Asked one of the elders earning a face palm from Hiashi knowing it could not be a good thing to insult someone as powerful as Naruto.

In a matter of seconds Naruto had the elder by the throat. "Would you rather scum like the Akatsuki get ahold of your Hyuuga main branch eyes they are more powerful then any of you I kept Hinata safe not only because I love her but because the threat was not only to her but the entire world and if I were a demon like you say I would have killed you already without a second thought" said Naruto as he let the elder go.

"He is right you know a demon would have killed you without a second thought he's just the seal for a demon" said Hiashi as the elders shot him looks.

Naruto looked at Hiashi who only nodded knowing what Naruto was thinking. "Forbidden jutsu reanimation" said Naruto as five coffins came out of the ground.

"Look the demon is reviving the dead to use as his pawns" said an elder earning another face palm from Hiashi.

Naruto waited for the five coffins to open reveiling the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokage's and Kushina Uzumaki. "How are we back?" Asked Hashirama

"Someone must have used my reanimation jutsu" said Tobirama.

Naruto then looked at his work before smiling. "It's time to fix a mistake of the past and completely revive these legends of the leaf. Gedo art: Rinne rebirth" said Naruto as he completely brought back the five legends of the leaf village.

"Sochi?" Asked Kushina.

"Yes it is mom it's nice to finally meet both you and dad also I have mastered the Kyuubi's chakra and unlocked all my doujutu which merged into this new eye I'd like to call the Kami no me(gods eye)" said Naruto. "Oh and it's a pleasure to meet you lords first and second and also nice to see you again lord third" said Naruto. "You might want to meet our current Hokage Lady Tsunade" he finished earning a laugh from the first.

"surely you don't mean my granddaughter Tsunade senju?" Asked the first still laughing.

"Yes I do she may suck at gambling but she is a pretty good Hokage she even mastered your healing jutsu" said Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama might be happy to see you lord first" said Sarutobi.

"You might just be right but I think people will be shocked to see all their old Hokage walking around the village" said the second Hokage.

"I see the village has prospered since our time" said the first Hokage.

"Everyone hold my hand I will teleport you to the Hokage tower" Naruto said to the All the Hokage, his mom and Hinata as the then held hands and Hinata put her arms around him in a hug as he teleported them to the Hokage's office scaring the crap out of Tsunade.

"What is this about Naruto..." Said Tsunade as she then noticed Her grandfather and great uncle. "Grandpa? Uncle? Sensei? Minato? Kushina?" Tsunade said now completely confused.

"Hello Tsunade it's nice to see you" said the whole group in unison.

"And before you ask Naruto here brought us back completely by using the Eco tense I then using his rennegan power to finish the job so all in all we are back to stay for a while" said Tobirama.

"im glad I get to see you again" said Taunade.

"And we are glad to see you" said Hashirama.

After everyone talked for a bit Naruto summoned a clone and allowed Kurama to take control of the clone for a bit. **"Hello everyone I am Kurama Naruto's second soon to be wife with the main wife being Hinata who I've grown to love, you all probably know me better as the Kyuubi but don't worry I won't harm anyone unless they harm Naruto-kun then I will castarate them slowly"** said Kurama earning a gulp from everyone but the three women in the room as the men all covered their manhood.


	4. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
